The 16th Division
The 16th Division is an elite strike force made up of seven official warriors. THIS PAGE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS. The 16th Division, also known as the Ninium Clad, is made up of seven members: Anne, TreyR9, Dania, Siddmaster, Nerdwerd, Col. Amber, and Russel. They all come from different backgrounds, but have one thing in common: the determination to defend the innocent from harm. Characters Anne is the shadow scout of the group. She has a special device strapped to her torso that allows her to completely vanish for extended periods of time, jump higher than others, warp to nearby locations, and even completely disassemble and reassemble her molecules. She is equipped with a Photon Crossbow and a pair of .45 ACP pistols. Anne comes from Baton Rouge, LA, and has a spiky temper. She deeply cares about her teammates, but doesn't express it much. Anne charges into battle fearlessly, knowing that the enemy can't hit what they can't see. Trey was one of the three original members of Project IX. He acts as an assault commander, fighting on the front lines and specializing in taking out single, powerful targets. His powerful Impulse Rifle I-9 deals devastating damage with unrivaled accuracy, and his Flux-Infused BattleWrench tears nearby enemies to shreds. Trey wears reinforced Ninium armor, which is impervious to all known weaponry. He hails from Tennessee, but spent much of his life in Arkansas. During the Invasion of Earth, he was one of the only ones equipped to even hope to slow the unstoppable forces of the Zoraxian army. He loves Dania, who regards him the same way. The two are often seen fighting together. Dania is a female warrior native to the jungle planet Fadaria, one of the closest life-bearing planets to Earth. She was actually born on the Earth but her father Kasan, after witnessing the murder of her mother Auora, took Dania to her native planet in hopes of her being able to survive long enough to grow powerful and exact vengeance upon the assassin who murdered her mother. Dania is a berserker, running into battle with her M249 and her Manyullyn daggers, and wears unique Titanium armor. She has little to no combat capabilities at long range, but makes up for it with an immense pain tolerance and light feet. Siddmaster is a super soldier who hails from an indiscriminate region of the United States of America. He carries an AUG A3 with an x4-x20 adjustable scope, extended barrel, vertical foregrip, and extended magazine. He also carries a five-shot burst pistol (Mercenary). Siddmaster wears Phrik Alloy armor, which is extremely resistant to all projectile weapons. He is very powerful at holding choke points and pushing forwards, but only from behind the front lines. While Siddmaster cannot take as much fire as TreyR9 or Dania, he can certainly deliver more damage at longer ranges, and his different equipment items are unrivaled at holding enemies back. Colonel Amber is the colonel of the group. She can make even the most stubborn troops obey her will, and it is said that her iron gaze can motivate you to the point that you become so afraid of the consequences of disobeying her orders that you can actually tolerate significantly higher amounts of pain. While she is not the most talkative person, Amber enjoys her work nonetheless, but has a dark background that only she knows about...and struggles with. Russel is a field medic who comes from Switzerland. He majored in the Stanford School of Medicine, and created a prototype device that is able to heal injuries from some distance away with only a beam of what he calls “condensed health.” He also made groundbreaking work on cures for cancer, AIDS, and even autism, though much of it was tragically lost during the Invasion of Earth. After the planet was liberated, he soon found his true calling: a combat medic. Being able to save countless lives in the time it would take anyone else to save one, he makes a bigger difference than any soldier could ever hope to. Russel carries two weapons and a utility—two syringe guns that fire a healing and harming serum, respectively, and his Ranged Medical Aid Projector (or Medi-Gun, as everyone else calls it.) Nerdwerd is a designated marksman. He wields an MZ-6 Photon Sniper Rifle and a pistol that fires 12-Gauge shotgun shells. He not only picks off critical targets from a distance, but also is adept at piloting, and commands a fleet of bombers when not in a sniper's nest. Nerdwerd wears a fancy suit over his Orichalcum-plated Titanium armor, preferring to look fashionable in battle. He does, however, have a deep-rooted xenophobia (fear of different things), which can render him completely immobile and utterly useless. Allies: Caden: (TBC) Grace Darkwood is a female La’acharon who commands Violet Squadron, and frequently fights alongside the 16th Division. She has the unique ability to breathe fire, and carries a gold-plated electrospear, wearing gold-plated Palladium armor. She is fascinated by ancient Earth culture, and has modeled her weapons and armor to resemble those of the ancient Greeks and Romans. Martin is another ally of the 16th Division. He is both strong and intelligent, and wears tough armor made of Palladium. He once worked for the I.G.F.C., but has since turned and now leads the most ambitious attacks against them. He is a member of Grace's squadron. Barkbot is a cyborg dog who has the intelligence of a human and the capability to speak over 759 languages. His face and body are entirely obscured by his hybrid armor/life support suit, and anything exposed has interior augmentations. He carries an Aykrad 784 incendiary SuperMissile launcher, which can deliver devastating blows at long distances. Enemies: Cassandra: A deadly assassin known for her ruthlessness and lack of mercy. She will kill anyone, anywhere, for the right price. Several thousand have been killed as a result of her actions, including Dania's parents. Jevon: A former leader, turned corrupt. He was responsible for the exile of the 16th Division, but ultimately was overthrown and replaced. Casden: A former officer serving alongside Trey who abandoned his post and began a revolution, founding the I.G.F.C. He supports the enslavement and execution of the weak to make way for the strong, claiming this is the galaxy's way of “natural selection.” Important Locations Earth: A lush world in the Solar System full of life. It features vast oceans and an oxygenated atmosphere with a composition of approximately 78% nitrogen, 20% oxygen, and 2% trace gasses, as well as the necessary temperature ranges to support life in many forms. It has one moon. Fadaria: A jungle world orbiting Alpha Centauri A. It has little axial tilt, but since it has two stars, it experiences scorching summers and freezing winters. Despite this, the world is teeming with plant and animal life. A few semi-intelligent life forms have emerged. Fadaria's atmosphere is made up of enriched oxygen, having a pressure of .793atm and being composed of 90% oxygen, 8% helium, and 2% carbon dioxide. It has three moons. Phylandia: An ocean world with few landmasses. It is home to the Penultimate Archipelago, which is thought to hold over 6% of the entire galaxy's wealth. It is notoriously difficult to reach, and even more so to land on, as much of the planet is covered in a stormy atmosphere that is deadly to spacecraft. This makes it one of the most difficult planets to land on without authorization, and because of this, it hold massive vaults that store much wealth. Molenia: A remote world on the outskirts of the Milky Way galaxy. It has a tenuous but breathable atmosphere (65% carbon dioxide, 35% oxygen), and is a constant victim to comet and meteor strikes. Why anyone would want to live here is beyond me, but there is a human colony established on this world. The native inhabitants are very secluded and not much is known about the native species. Taythe: A habitable moon orbiting the gas giant Mirn, Taythe is home to semi-intelligent life. The atmospheric composition is 52% nitrogen, 23% Oxygen, 18% Carbon Dioxide, and 7% Xenon at a pressure of .9atm. It is rather difficult to reach, and it is slowly being pulled closer and closer to its host planet at an exponentially increasing rate. The planet has a large supply of Abyssalite, one of the necessary ingredients to create Ninium. Factions/Corporations The 16th Division/The Ninium Clad: A unique military faction devoted to protecting the innocent from harm. The rest is above. I.G.F.C.: A faction led by Casden, devoted to turning the galaxy into a dictatorship under the rule of Casden himself. They are the primary antagonists of the 16th division. They are known to use barbaric methods such as taking few prisoners, torturing those they do take, and enslaving entire planets' worth of populations. (Creator's note: they are the obvious bad guys) Penultimate Urban Productions, LLC: An independent company who develops and delivers new innovations on the battlefront. They were the ones who created the MZ-6 Photon Sniper Rifle, the H3-Z Judge, and the Photon Crossbow. They also create vehicles, including the HAV-6 Juggernaut and the HZ-93 "Rolling Thunder." Important Events The Hundred-Years War: A massive conflict beginning well over one hundred years ago, and lasted a hundred years, ending in 1982. The war resulted in the extinction of several thousands of species and the destruction of hundreds of worlds. Humans instigated this conflict, and as a result, their ability to--and memory of the ability to--travel space was stripped from them. The Invasion of Earth: Occurring on May 24, 2020, this was Earth's first true contact with extraterrestrials in years, and the only one in memory. The human race was hopelessly overwhelmed by the Zoraxian invaders, who were looking for a new planet to settle. Over 90% of the population was killed, and the remaining 10% went into hiding underground, slowly waiting for the day they could take back their planet. Project 9/The Battle for Earth: After four years underground, supplies and capabilities were dwindling. The previous 1 billion surviving population had dwindled down to a mere 200 million, and was falling rapidly. The last "authorities," if they could even be called such things, desperately pooled resources, brains, and efforts together to form Project 9, a last-ditch effort to augment, enhance, and increase normal humans' capabilities to a point where they would be able to fight back and take the planet. Three humans were selected (more were intended but there was simply no time): Trey, Erin, and Jacob. Special weapons were developed for these enhanced beings: the Impulse Rifle, the Nanobot Rifle, and the One Shot, though the latter of the three was not complete by the time the mission was forced to take place. These three heroes managed to fight their way through thousands of the most powerful creatures in the galaxy, commandeer a craft, and directly destroy the Zoraxian rulers, sending their army into chaos. Then, the human forces rose up and took their planet back. WIP Notable Weapons The Impulse Rifle model I-9 fires a barrage of powerful shots, featuring heavy damage and high accuracy. Its clip is limited, though, so making the shots count is important. It is wielded by Trey exclusively. WIPCategory:Faction